Dark Secrets
by BloodLust09
Summary: Charlotte Jennings is new to Bon Temps, but not new to Sam Merlotte. Both of their pasts begin to catch up with them as they try to settle into a way of life with the other.
1. Chapter 1

"Sookie, can you hurry up please. Your tables aren't going to wait themselves." Sam said as he rapped on the table Sookie Stackhouse was sitting at as he walked by. Sam continued to a nearby booth and slid the customers their order of food.

"Sam, that was supposed to be my table." Arlene replied rather hotly.

"Well, maybe you should have got the order out faster." Sam retorted with a smirk on his face as he returned to behind the bar.

Arlene let out a sharp breath as she turned around and began waiting her tables again with a smile plastered on her face. Sam smiled and laughed to himself has he began cleaning the bar glasses. Merlotte's was swamped with the locals on their lunch breaks so it was easy for Sam to forget the nagging feeling that he had felt since he woke up that morning, but in the middle of the lunch rush it hit him again unexpectedly. He looked around the bar trying to figure out what could be the source of his odd feelings, when he smelled something- someone.

The scent of rose and sandalwood drifted into the bar and tantalized his sense of smell. The smell was vaguely familiar, but he could not place it. He began wracking his mind trying to find the place where or who the scent belonged, but failed to.

"Sam, those drinks aren't going to pour themselves and I have customers waiting." Sookie said darkly from the opposite side of the bar.

Sam snapped back from his train of thought and began making the drinks. He decided that it would be best to wait awhile before he tried again to think of where he had smelled the scent before so he would not be distracted. As the lunch crowd loaded back up into their trucks and returned to work, Sam and the wait staff started cleaning up the mess that they had left. Once they had gotten most of the bar back in order, Sam said that he would be in his office if anyone needed him.

Sam leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk, causing the receipts to crinkle under his boots. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily as he closed his eyes, put his hands behind his head and tried to relax so he could focus. He absolutely hated the day of the full moon. He was on edge and anxious all day, not to mention all of his senses were heightened and that could just get plain annoying. He tried to write the scent off to that, but there was still an irksome feeling. After about fifteen minutes, he decided to call it quits and go for a run. He walked out of his office and into the kitchen and said that he would be out for a while. Terry and Lafayette nodded as they continued cooking and Lafayette gossiping.

Sam walked out the back door and into the nearby woods that surrounded Merlotte's that would eventually give way to swamps. He loved the smell of the woods; the earthly smell was delightful. "Finally, something real." He said with a smile as took off.

* * *

><p>"Where is that Sam Merlotte?" Arlene exclaimed as she laid her tray on the bar heavily.<p>

"He just went out for a while, honey." Terry said from the kitchen.

"Well, I love how he can take his breaks anytime he feels like. Who is supposed to be bar tending until he gets back? Tara never shows up to work on time anyways." She shot back into the kitchen.

"Now, just calm down. I'll handle it." Terry said as he walked into the main bar and tossed his apron under the bar.

Arlene did not seem too satisfied at the fact that Terry was covering for Sam, but settled with it and continued to wait her tables like nothing was wrong. After an hour or so, Sam walked back into the bar through the back.

"Glad you decided to return!" Arlene mocked as she walked by him on the way to the ladies room.

"Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you get to be mean all the damn time." Sam shot back as he continued walking into the main bar.

"Hey Terry, I got it. Thanks for covering for me." Sam said as he slid behind the bar.

"No problem, Sam. You know I'm more than willing to get out of the kitchen for a while." He replied with a smile.

"Why don't Arlene and you take the rest of the day off?' Sam suggested as he wiped down the bar.

"Are you sure Sam? I don't want to leave you shorthanded."

Sam laughed, "By all means, just take off."

"Oh, Arlene getting to you again?" Terry asked a little worried.

"Yeah. She's so mean when she's pregnant. I don't know how you can live with it." Sam said smiling and hitting Terry in the arm.

"Well, I do love her. But the mood swings get worse. One second she's yelling and screaming and the next second she's crying her eyes out." Terry said chuckling.

"That Arlene is a hand full." Sam said laughing.

"Yes sir, she is. Thanks for dealing with her and letting us off."

"No problem." Sam replied as he gave Terry a pat on the back and walked back towards his office.

Sam took one look around at the paper work that was stacked up on his desk, waiting for him to file and document. He sighed as he quickly turned around and walked out. He slid back behind the bar and waved to Terry and Arlene as they were leaving. He tended bar for about an hour when he caught the scent again. He quickly looked around to find where it was coming from, and then the front doors opened and revealed the source.


	2. Chapter 2

There she was, strutting into the bar with the sun shining behind her. It took a second or two for Sam's eyes to adjust and focus on her. She was wearing a low cut red corset tank top with a black jacket over it. The shirt and jacket where paired with a pair of dark stone washed jeans and a pair of dark brown boots peeked out from underneath the dark tattered jeans. Her long light brown hair was loosely curled and framed her face perfectly. Her bright blue eyes sparkled from underneath her thick eye lashes and were accented by the brown eye color make-up she was wearing. Her lips were full and covered in lip gloss that made them glisten in the bar light.

It only took Sam a fraction of a second to realize who he was staring at; it was a familiar face that had haunted his dreams for years. She walked up to the bar and ordered a Jack and Coke. Sam stood glaring at her as she looked around the sparse bar. When she turned her face up to look at him, her light brown curls tumbled over her shoulder.

"Look, if you can't make it I will." Her voice was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"What the hell are you doing here." Sam demanded through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me? I don't think that is any way to talk to a paying customer." She replied with sass.

Sam slammed the drink down on the bar top causing people to glance in his direction. "Don't play dumb, Charlotte. I've always hated when you do that."

"How do you… Sam? Is that you, Lottie?" She asked smiling and looking Sam over.

"Don't call me Lottie." Sam hissed as he turned his back and began wiping down the bar glasses.

"Sam, I-"

"Take your drink and leave, CJ. After all you are sure as hell good at doing that." He said over his shoulder without looking at her.

There was a few seconds of silence, when she tried to reply Sam cut her off. CJ pulled a twenty dollar bill and laid it on the table as she went to leave.

"Take your damn money, I don't need it."

"You get a lot of things you don't need." CJ commented as she walked out the door.

Most of the bar and witnessed the exchange between Sam and the woman stranger. Those whose attention was elsewhere was caught when Sam threw the glass he was cleaning to the floor causing it to shatter against the light stained wood. The glass crunched underneath his boots as he walked through it to his office and slammed the office door.

"Sam's just a bit worked up. Ya'll get back to eating and drinking." Sookie said trying to get the bar back into its' normal atmosphere.

After the dinner crowd had left, Sookie went to Sam's office. She knocked on the door and was promptly told to leave. Ignoring Sam's demand, she walked in.

"Hey." She said as she closed the door and leaned against it.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Sam asked not even looking at her.

"Since when do I listen to what people tell me to do?"

"Maybe it will be better for you if you did."

"Sam Merlotte, what has gotten you all worked up." Sookie asked as she sat on the edge of Sam's desk.

"Nothing has me worked up."

"Well, I think someone does. Who was that pretty girl that came in?"

"No one." Sam said through gritted teeth, trying to keep calm.

"Oh, I think she was someone Sam. I ain't ever seen you this worked up before over someone coming into the bar."

"Sookie, she was no one alright. Now can you please go, I have a lot of work I have to do." He said as he made eye contact with Sookie for the first time during their conversation.

"Alright, Sam. If you need anything I will be cleaning up."

"Thanks, I'm probably going to call it a night after I finished this paper work up."

"No problem." Sookie said as she smiled and walked out of the office.

Sam just sat there looking at all paper work that had to be done. Usually he was good about keeping everything up to date, but this week had been the week of the full moon so nothing was usual. He decided that he better wait on the filing and documenting until after the full moon cycle was over. He glanced out the window to see how dark it was, it was just now beginning to get dark so the moon would not be up for about another half hour.

He grabbed a six pack of beer on the way out of the bar and headed to his house, which was right behind Merlotte's. He slipped out the back door of Merlotte's and had a feeling on unease as his boots crunched on the gravel. Sam kept checking the tree line, and shadows for anything out of the ordinary, but there was not anything out of place. He went up the three stairs that led to his front door and sat the beer down to fish the keys out of his pocket. Sam slid the key into the lock and turned it to unlock it. The lock mechanism did not unlatch as he turned the key. He pulled the key out of the lock and turned the door knob. "I thought I locked it this morning." He muttered as he pushed the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam swung open the door and as he stepped in, he was enveloped by the darkness that had occupied the living room. Sam felt a familiar presence and sighed as his suspicions were confirmed as the lights from Merlotte's cast a pale light on the couch to reveal a female he was more than unhappy to see.

"Obviously you haven't given up on your talent of lock-picking." Sam commented dryly as he picked up the six-pack from the porch.

"Old habits die hard, I suppose. I see your attitude towards me has changed much since earlier today. I do have to say that this is a different side of you that I haven't seen, Lottie. What happened to the old you?" Charlotte commented as she walked toward Sam.

Sam scoffed as he reached for the light switch on the wall.

"Don't." Charlotte said as she quickly covered the light switch with her hand.

"Why? Do you not want me to see you leave again?" Sam retorted as he shut the door behind him.

"No, I figured this way we could actually talk without you getting mad. Since the sight of me apparently pisses you off-" Charlotte began as she dropped her hand from the light switch.

"It's not just the sight of you; it's your smell, your voice, your presence-" Sam started as he walked to the kitchen.

"So everything about me pisses you off. Does it, Lottie?" Charlotte retorted hotly as she grabbed his wrist.

Sam looked down at Charlotte; the light coming in from the kitchen window made her skin almost sparkle and made her scent even sweeter. Sam shook his head, trying to clear it as he went on, matching her tone.

"It's more of what you did to me, but over the years I learned to hate everything associated with you."

Charlotte looked up at Sam with her eyes filled with emotion and her lips pressed into a line.

"I'm sorry Sam, I had no idea…"

"I told you I hate it when you play dumb, now stop it. You knew. Everyone knew." Sam hissed as he yanked his wrist from her hand.

"Lottie, you don't have to be like this." Charlotte said as her voice softened.

"Yes, I do Charlotte. I have to be this way because you were this way toward me. You never told me anything, as if you had a reason to not trust me, snapping at me when I asked a question. You kept secrets from me and never fully opened up to me when I trusted you fully and undoubtedly. Don't you see? _This_ is what you did to me. _You_ made me this way." Sam replied darkly as he backed away from her.

"Lottie, it's just the full moon affecting you mood-" Charlotte began determinedly.

"I'm shocked you actually remember what I am." Sam retorted as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I remember a lot, Lottie." Charlotte said her voice tense with hurt and anger.

"Well good for you because up until the unfortunate time I saw you today, I forced myself to forget everything about you. My feelings toward you, the memories of us, the secrets we shared_… everything,_ Charlotte. _Everything_." Sam growled as he leered at her.

"Is everything coming back since you saw me? Because you sure are pissed off. I never took you to be the one to hold a grudge, Lottie. At least you do feel something for me regardless if it is hatred. You did a lot of growing up since I last saw you; I have to say I'm proud." Charlotte shot back fiercely as she turned to walk away.

"No!" Sam exclaimed hoarsely as he grabbed Charlotte's wrist, pulled her to the kitchen sink and pinned her there with is body.

"You don't deserve to be proud of me… You don't deserve to be able to walk away again without pain… " Sam trailed off.

Charlotte reached up and gently touched Sam's face. "Is that was this is all about? You think I left without any hesitation?" She asked her tone slightly amused.

Sam moved his face from her hand and swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch me." He replied hotly.

Charlotte let out a sigh and leaned against the sink as she looked up at Sam with a tilted head.

"That look used to work, but not anymore. I'm way too pissed off at you for that to work." Sam said accusingly.

"I haven't the slightest clue as to what you are talking about." Charlotte replied with a blank expression.

"What are you doing here anyways; I know you didn't come all this way for me." Sam demanded with a tight voice.

"I honestly had no idea this is the place you decided to call home. I got a job and that's what brought me here."

"I have worked very hard to keep my past life secret and you are not going to jeopardize what I have going for me here. I am actually somewhat happy."

"Sam, no you not. Don't lie to yourself." Charlotte said gazing into his grey eyes.

Sam looked through the window, noticing it was close to the rising of the full moon he replied, "Get out of here."

Charlotte followed his gaze, "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you or wait up for you?"

"No. Don't follow me and I want to see you when I get home. I don't want to see you at all, understand?" Sam replied as he moved away from her to the door.

"Yes, I understand, but that doesn't mean I will do as you tell me to. I have never been the girl to let you order around. I hoped that would have been one of the things you remembered about me." Charlotte commented as she walked past him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I remember more about you than what I would have liked to, CJ." He said as he walked out the door.

Charlotte gave a small smile as she watched a collie trot off of the porch, into the night.

"Oh, how I have missed you Lottie." She said as she smiled and walked back to her car parked in the Merlotte's parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam awoke the next morning to dull sunlight shining in through the blue curtains in his bedroom. He let out a small laugh as he stretched and thought how weird it was for him to be in his bed the morning after a full moon. Usually he just slept wherever he happened to be that night, too tired to make his way back to the house that night. He laid in bed relaxing for a few moments with his eyes closed. Then he heard her southern accented soft voice.

"Morning, sunshine."

Sam exhaled loudly before saying, "If I open my eyes and see Charlotte Jennings standing in my door, it better be a bad dream or I died in a ditch somewhere and went to hell."

"You say I'm the cranky one in the morning." Charlotte commented as she walked over and sat on the bed next to Sam.

Sam opened his eyes and rolled over onto his side to look at Charlotte. Her hair was not fixed, but naturally curly and left down. She was wearing a fitted light green shirt, khaki shorts and a pair of sneakers. "I think I'm in hell." Sam muttered as he covered his face his hand.

"You couldn't be that lucky, Lottie." She replied smiling and handing him a cup of coffee.

"Did you stay here last night?" Sam asked accusingly as he took the coffee and looked down at it.

"It's not poisoned, Lottie. I didn't stay here because I knew you would kill me if I did that. After I saved your ass, I went back to my place." Charlotte replied as she laid an arm on his hip and placed her chin on her arm.

"How did you 'save my ass?'" Sam asked and then took a drink of coffee.

Charlotte chuckled as she replied, "You Shifters and the full moon. After I left your house I had to do some business over in Shreveport and when I was on my way back to my house, there was the cute little Collie curled up in the bar ditch."

"Well, thanks for picking me up but why did you do it?" Sam said little uneasily as he looked down at Charlotte.

"It was no problem. I knew you would do the same for me and I didn't think that finding the owner of Merlotte's naked in a ditch would be good for business." She replied smiling.

"I would have had a lot of questions to answer, if anyone else had found me." Sam said laughing softly.

"How's the coffee?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Good, made just the way I like it." Sam said offering a small smile as he shifted causing the covers to fall, revealing his bare chest. Charlotte quickly adverted her eyes and sat up.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Charlotte replied smiling as she rose up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as he sat his cup on the night stand beside his bed.

"I thought I'd leave you be, after I made sure I picked up the right Collie." She said the last part chuckling.

Sam's eyes seemed to cloud over with emotions and his facial features suggested that he was debating on what to say.

"How about you shower and get dressed and I'll bring you breakfast?" Charlotte suggested as she leaned over and ran her fingertips through his hair, "You have dirt in your hair an inch thick."

"Yeah, sure." Sam replied somewhat absent mindedly.

"Anything special I need to fix?"

"Nah, just whatever I have in the fridge." Sam replied as Charlotte walked out the door.

When Charlotte left the room, Sam uncovered, got out of bed and stretched. Then he walked to the dresser drawer and got out a clean pair of boxers and jeans and headed to the bathroom connected to his room. Charlotte was not joking when she said he needed to shower, the water than ran off his body was dirty for a good five minutes before he washed away the dirt that had covered him. As he was cleaning up he could not stop thinking about Charlotte, how she just showed up out of the blue and tried to make things better, how he was being difficult and downright a pain in the ass. He sighed as he washed the shampoo from his hair and could not help but feel the nagging feeling that she was going to leave him again; there was no way he could go through that again. Or someone finding out what had happened in his past because Charlotte came up and shattering his new life or any chance he had to getting her back.

As he got out of the shower and dried off, these thoughts and flashes of memory began to fill his mind. The first time that he and Charlotte had kissed, the first they made love, when she left him, those many nights that they had laid in the grass talking about everything and the first time he Shifted in front of her- the way her eyes filled with love and awe.

'_She's the only one that knows the true me. She knows me inside and out, she knew about my past and what I actually am and she still loved me_.' Sam thought as he got dressed.

After he dressed, he opened the bathroom door to let the steam from the shower escape the small bathroom. He walked to the mirror above the sink as he toweled off his hair causing it to protrude in many directions. He sighed as he looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair, making it look even worse. He definitely needed it cut, the ends were flaring out more than usual and it was becoming more unruly than normal. Maybe he would get a totally different cut and although he was not the type of man to dye his hair, something had to be done about these grey hairs. After all he was only in his late twenties, but had basically a head full of grey hair. Maybe he would not completely dye it only enough to get most of the grey out. He also needed to shave soon…

Why was he examining himself anyways? He hardly ever spent time fretting over his appearance. He really had no one to try to impress in Bon Temps, sure he had a few that flirted with him at the bar, but none that he was willing to start a relationship with…

His thoughts where interrupted by Charlotte opening his bedroom door and calling out to him.

"Be out in a sec, CJ." He called as he wiped the water trail off his chest caused by his dripping hair.

He toweled off his hair one more time before he left the bathroom and tossed the towel in into the corner as he left. Charlotte had almost dropped the serving tray when Sam walked out of the bathroom half dressed, luckily he did not notice and gave her one of his crooked smiles.

"Thanks." He said as he walked toward her smiling still.

"Oh, it was nothing." Charlotte replied as she sat the tray down on the bed.

Sam looked down at the tray and saw only one glass of orange juice and one plate of eggs and pancakes. He narrowed his eyes as he asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Nah, I ate this morning before I left." She replied sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You sure?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow and he walked in front of Charlotte.

"Yes, Lottie. Now hush up and eat." She replied smiling as he patted a spot on the bed next to her.

Sam sat down and began eating breakfast. Charlotte let him eat in peace as she glanced around the small bedroom, taking in as much of the new Sam as she could. His bedroom walls were a plain off white with nothing hanging on the walls. His dresser was up against one wall and the bed was under the window with a night stand on each side. The black bed sheets and pillow cases where paired with a black comforter with white pin stripes.

"That was really good, CJ. I forgot how good you can cook." Sam complimented as he stood up and took the tray back to the kitchen.

While Sam was gone, Charlotte laid back onto the bed. When her back hit the covers, Sam's woodsy smell overwhelmed her. Just as she remembered it, she smiled and closed her eyes as scrunched the bed sheets in her hands.

She never of guessed how much she would have missed his smell or him in general. She felt horrible for just up ad leaving, but she did not really have a choice. Sam needed to know the reason why, after all he was tore up over it and has not forgiven her for it. She wanted to, but it was not something she was comfortable talking about-

"CJ?" Sam asked timidly as he interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She answered as she propped herself up onto an elbow.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting his coffee down on the dresser.

"Mhm." She replied as she ran a hand through her hair.

"What's on your mind?" Sam asked as he sat down next to her and his grey eyes searching her face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay…" Sam started as he dropped head so he could look into her eyes.

Charlotte gave a resentful chuckle as she continued, "You remember when we were together and you saw the scars on my back."

"You told me it was from a skateboard accident." He replied nodding his head.

"When my hand was all burnt."

"You were boiling water for tea and it slipped out of your hand and burned you as you were trying to catch it." He replied with a confused look.

"When you came to see me in the hospital our junior year."

"Car accident. CJ, I'm not seeing where you're going with this." Sam said as he shook his head.

Charlotte looked up at him with tears rimming her eyes, "They were all pretty good lies, weren't they."

Sam looked at her shocked, "What do you mean?"

"None of them happened like I told you, Sam. My dad caused them."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed as he stood up.

"The scars on my back were from him dragging me thirty yards on asphalt by my hair. My hand was from him grinding his cigarettes into it. I was in the hospital because he took a tire iron to my head and kicked me when I collapsed because I told him he couldn't drive home from the bar when he was drunk." Charlotte confessed as tears fell down her face.

"Charlotte, why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked as he knelt beside her.

"Sam, you had more things to deal and worry about than me. That and plus I was afraid if I told anyone, he would kill them or me."

"I could have protected you-" Sam said earnestly.

"Sam, no one could have protected me. That's the reason why I left. I was tired of being scared of what torture I would have to endure when I got home. He knew I was getting close to you, and I could not have lived with myself if something happened to you." Charlotte said crying.

The anger and shock melted as he looked at Charlotte, he had never seen her cry or seem so vulnerable. He moved onto the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned into him and began sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry." She cried dropping her head.

"It's not your fault, honey." Sam replied as he rubbed her back and kissed her head.

They swayed back and forth on Sam's bed with no sounds except her crying and him cooing her, trying to calm her down. After about ten minutes she pulled away from him, feverously wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you don't need to see me like this." She said sniffing and wiping her tears off his chest.

"Shut the hell up and cry, Charlotte." Sam said as he pulled her closer.

She attempted to reply, but was stopped by Sam's mouth on hers. He was the first to pull away and looked down at her to see her staring at him confused. He just pulled her closer to him as he smirked and said, "Don't act that that is the first time we did that."

"Lottie." She breathed as she offered a small smile and laid her head on his shoulder.

He felt fresh tears hit his collar bone and roll down his chest. He took his left hand from around her and grasped her right hand as his right arm tightened around her.

"You go ahead and cry, CJ. You deserve it. Just let go of everything."

"Thanks, Lottie." She said as she intertwined their fingers.

"No problem. I'm here for you, whenever you need me." He said as raised their hands and wiped her tears with the back of his hand.

* * *

><p>Sam held Charlotte until she fell asleep, the he slipped out into the kitchen to get a drink.<p>

_'Who looks like the asshole now? She was trying to protect you and you've hated her all these years. _He thought as opened the fridge and grabbed a full bottle of Jack from the door. He reached into the cabinet and grabbed high ball glasses and was in the middle of putting ice into them when his phone began to ring from the bedroom. He quickly turned and trotted into the room to answer the phone before it woke Charlotte. Sam was too late, Charlotte was already stirring as he snatched his phone off the night stand, glanced at the caller ID and promptly ignored it.

"Who was it?" Charlotte asked as she looked at Sam.

"No one important. I have bottle with our names on it." He said smiling.

Charlotte returned the smile as she slid off the bed and followed him into the kitchen.

"What time is it anyways?" She asked looking around for a clock as her stomach growled.

"A little past noon, too early for drinking?" Sam asked teasingly.

"It's never too early for a drink." Charlotte replied laughing.

Sam grabbed the glasses and the bottle and led her into the living room. She sat on the couch, took the bottle from him and took a long swig.

"I got us glasses you know." Sam said sitting down and taking the bottle from her.

Charlotte just laughed as she watched Sam take a swig from bottle. Her stomach growled again and she promptly covered it.

"You hungry?" He asked putting the bottle back on the table.

"Yeah, a bit I guess." Charlotte replied laughing.

"I'll go get us something from the bar. Anything particular you want?" Sam asked as he stood up.

"Nah, just whatever you can get is fine."

"Alright, I'll be back. Don't drink all the Jack while I'm gone." He replied teasingly.

"You better hurry back then." She teased back.

Sam grabbed a shirt and slid it on over his head as he walked out the door to the bar. Sam could not help but feel guilty for the way he treated Charlotte, and she had wanted to tell him from the start, he just never gave her the chance. He would change that. He would give her all the chances she wanted or needed. It was going to work this time. As for her dad, he would find him and kill him himself so Charlotte would not be running in fear all the time. They could finally have the relationship they had wanted years ago, that is if she still felt the same about him… He let his thoughts trail off as he entered the bar through the back.

"Terry, I need a grilled chicken sandwich with sweet potato fries to go." Sam said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sure thing, Sam. Who is it for?" Terry asked as he began to cook.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked a little on edge.

"You never eat here." Terry said with narrowed eyes and a small smirk.

"It's for a friend of mine, we are meeting up."

"Would this happen to be the sassy thing that came in the other day?" Lafayette asked from the other side of the kitchen.

"If I knew it would have taken an interrogation and an act in Congress to get me a sandwich from my own bar, I would have gone somewhere else." Sam said as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"Mhm. That sass is rubbing off on you Sam Merlotte." Lafayette said as he placed an order on the window.

Sam just glared at Lafayette and waited for Terry to finish.

* * *

><p>"Sorry it took me so long." Sam said as he came in the door, carrying Charlotte's box of food.<p>

"No worries, I'm not going anywhere." Charlotte replied smiling as she sat the almost empty bottle of Jack on the table.

Sam returned the smile as he sat down on the couch next to her, as he sat the box on the table.

"Thanks!" Charlotte said as she folded her legs underneath herself.

"No problem." Sam replied smiling as he took the bottle off the table.

Charlotte began eating, but after a few bites she put the sandwich back into the box and finished chewing.

"What?" Sam asked as he leaned back and put his arm on the back of the couch.

"When I was in the hospital and you were there…"

Sam's look encouraged her to continue.

"I loved you then, and I still love you."

Sam sat the bottle on his knee and looked at her.

"What?" She asked as she wiped the corner of her mouth.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that." Sam said huskily as he put the bottle back onto the table and moved toward her.

Charlotte was not able to get a word in before his lips where pressed against hers. His arms wrapped around her pulling her closer and his hands wanting to feel every inch of her again. She did not hesitate but instead moved into him, as if she wanted him to do everything he was wanting to. He shifted and laid her down on the couch and moved over her. His mouth hungered for hers, not wanting to pull away for fear of not being able to kiss her again. However, he did pull away to give her time to catch her breath and decide what she wanted. She looked up with her hands fisting his shirt and gave him a weary smile before she placed her lips to his. He pulled away for a second to laugh slightly and then reunited their lips. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as his tongue swept her mouth. This continued for a few minutes but was abruptly interrupted by Charlotte breaking out into a fit of laughter. Sam looked at her confused as she continued laughing and put her forehead to his.

"What?" Sam asked a bit breathlessly.

"Look at us, Lottie. We are drunk and kindling fires we can't handle." She replied smiling and running her hand through his hair.

Sam returned the smile, "You're the one that is drunk."

"Psh! Whatever." Charlotte replied as she playfully hit him on his chest.

Sam acted as if it had hurt as he leaned back and gave Charlotte room.

Charlotte ran her hand down her face as she sighed.

"I do remember everything you told me when you were at my bedside. You have no idea how badly I wanted to talk to you and tell you everything was going to be okay."

Sam just nodded, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Where is your dad now?"

Charlotte seemed to gaze off, debating on what to tell him. "I honestly don't know. Don't worry though, I'm protected."

"How can you be sure?" Sam asked unconvinced.

"It's part of the job package, along with the car and my place."

Sam gave her a look of skepticism.

"Can I ask you something?" Charlotte asked shifting the conversation.

"Sure." Sam said picking up the bottle again.

"When you were talking to me in the hospital, you said something about making a deal with a vampire…"

Sam's jaw twitched, "I don't know what you are talking about. That just had been some good drugs that they put you on." He said the last part trying to play off a smile.

Charlotte saw right through it but decided to not push the issue; instead she laid her head on his shoulder and rubbed his arm. _I just have to get it some time; there are still some quirks that need to be worked out._ She thought as Sam kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next couple of weeks, Charlotte had her commute to work in Shreveport every few days, but on the nights that she was not working she was with Sam or attempting to finish moving into her house.

While she was in Merlotte's waiting for Sam to get off, she could not help but notice the way Sookie Stackhouse acted around him. She was sitting at a booth with a glass of water when a young and fairly attractive man slid in next to her.

"I don't think I recall seeing your pretty face around here before.' He commented in his Louisiana accent as he looked Charlotte over. Tonight her hair was loosely curled but not entirely fixed and she was wearing jeans paired with a V neck t-shirt. Nothing impressive, or so she thought.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, "I bet you say that you ever girl that wasn't raised here."

The man gave her a smirk, "You got me. I'm Jason by the way."

Charlotte could not help but return the smile. "Stackhouse, right?"

"Yes ma'am. The one and only." He said winking at her.

"I'm Charlotte, but you can call me CJ if you want. You wouldn't happen to be Sookie's brother?" she asked flashing him a grin.

"Well Charlotte, I am but I'm better known for other things."

Charlotte knew that this was her chance to 'play it up' a bit.

She tilted her head and began 'absentmindedly' twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"And what might that be, Jason?"

Jason blushed a bit, he must have had a lot to drink. _Perfect._ She thought as continued, "I hear that Sookie and Sam have something going on the side."

Jason turned to look at Sookie and Sam talking. "Nahh, she's in love with that vampire Bill. It didn't work out between her and Sam anyways."

"Oh, I see." Charlotte replied following his gaze.

"Hey, do you want something to drink?" he asked turning back toward her with that crooked grin in place.

"That would be delightful." Charlotte replied smiling.

Jason got up from the booth and walked to the bar. Sam stopped by the table, "Is he giving you any trouble?"

"Jason?! Of course not! Someone is just paranoid." Charlotte replied laughing as she touched Sam's hand.

"Good, cause I would have to hate to kick his ass."

"Whose ass are you kickin, Sam?" Jason asked as he placed a drink if front of Charlotte.

Sam just gave Jason a smile and replied, "No one Jason, but I am going to have to steal CJ from you. We have dinner to get to."

Jason's face slightly fell, "Oh, okay. Ya'll have fun."

As Charlotte slid out of the booth with the drink in her hand, she whispered into his ear. "Thanks so much darlin'."

Jason's smiled, "No problem and if it doesn't work out between you and Sam, feel free to come find me."

Charlotte laughed and waved goodbye to Jason as she followed Sam out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Charlotte was at the local grocery store picking up a few things when she could not help the feeling that she was being watched. She nonchalantly looked around to see if she saw anything out of the ordinary and when she did not, she returned to shopping. She was humming softly and looking over the bell peppers when she caught a quick movement of a blonde woman ducking behind a shelf a few aisles away. Charlotte sighed to herself and quickly cleared her mind; she knew who was lurking, waiting to interrogate her. Her suspensions where confirmed when Sookie came up beside her and cleared her throat to get Charlotte's attention.

"Can I help you?" Charlotte asked without making eye contact and choosing a few more bell peppers.

"I was hoping you could. I'm Sookie Stackhouse." She cheerfully replied as she extended her hand.

"I know who you are." Charlotte said dryly as she tied the bag of bell peppers and just looked at Sookie's outstretched hand.

"Oh, well I don't know you who are." Sookie said dropping her hand but keeping the grin plastered on her face.

"Charlotte. Sam has told me a lot about you." Charlotte said holding back a smile. After all she could not pass up an opportunity to give her a sense of false hope about the chance of Sookie and Sam getting together.

"What did he say?" She asked eagerly.

"I'm not the kind of girl to kiss and tell, Sam doesn't like that type." Charlotte said casually.

Sookie's face fell a little, "You know Sam pretty good don't you?"

"We go back." Charlotte said looking at Sookie.

"I have never seen him act like the day he did when you walked into the bar." Sookie said tilting her head and looking at Charlotte.

"What can I say, I have that effect on people." Charlotte replied disinterestedly as she shrugged her shoulders.

Sookie smiled and before she could say anything else Charlotte interjected.

"It's been nice listening to you chat, but I have to get to work."

"Oh, yes of course. Where do you work?" Sookie inquired.

"In Shreveport, so it's a drive." Charlotte said as she began walking away.

"Have a safe trip!" Sookie called out after her.

Charlotte's reply was just a wave of her hand in Sookie's direction.

* * *

><p>Sookie pulled into Merlotte's parking lot and sat in her car for a while. She did not see why Sam was so in love with this Charlotte. She was pretty, Sookie would give her that, but her attitude was standoffish with sarcasm. Maybe she was completely different around Sam because they had known each other, or at least Sookie hoped. After all, Sam deserved someone that would be supportive, encouraging, honest, and could make him smile. Sure, when Sam wanted a relationship she did not want one because at the time she thought it would be weird since he was her boss and she had relationship issues with Bill. Now, that her and Bill were at a deadlock in their 'relationship', she was willing to move on and her and Sam where making progress, she thought, when Charlotte had stepped into the bar. Everything she thought they had, she watched being erased.<p>

She shook her head as she got out of the car and walked into Merlotte's. She tried to avoid everyone on her way to Sam's office, not wanting to talk. She was not having any problems keeping her mind closed from others' thoughts because her emotions where running high. To make matters worse she had to see Sam and talk to him for eight hours. She sighed as she walked into the office to put away her things, hoping that Sam was elsewhere and not in his office.

"Hey, Sook. What's up?" Sam asked as she came trudging into his office.

"Oh, nothing really. Why?" Sookie asked as she slightly shook her head and plastered on a smile.

"It just seems something is bothering you." Sam replied leaning forward in his chair.

"No, not really. I officially met Charlotte today…"

"How did that go?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Sookie just sighed and took a seat across the room from Sam. Sam looked to her for an answer as confusion crossed her face.

"I don't think it went well at all." Sookie finally said as she leaned back in the chair.

"Why do you think that?"

"She just kinda blew me off." Sookie said looking at Sam.

"I don't think she did, she must have had been busy or something." Sam said giving her a small smirk.

"I'm not sure, I just don't think she likes me." Sookie confided with defeat as she rose and walked toward Sam, who rose.

"Why, did you read her thoughts?"

"I tried, but when I tried to listen in, her mind was completely blank." Sookie replied hugging Sam.

"Mhm." Sam said thoughtfully, "That doesn't really sound like her, she is usually the sweetest person, especially when she first meets someone. I wonder why she wasn't herself…"

"I don't know Sam, you are the one that knows her." Sookie sniffled as she leaned more into Sam.

"I do. Don't worry about it; I'm sure you weren't the reason. I'll talk to her, alright."

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem, Sookie." He said releasing her.

* * *

><p>After Charlotte left the grocery store, she drove back to her house and put the groceries away. She showered and then faced the issue of what to wear, after a few minutes of deliberation, she decided on her short and fitted, dark purple off the shoulder dress with the sleeves slit, exposing the arms. At first she was skeptical about the wardrobe her bosses picked out, but they were right about her looking stunning. The dress would be paired with black stilettos, black and purple chandelier style choker with earrings to match. Her stilettos would wait until she arrived at work before she would wear them; there was no way she was driving to Shreveport in them. Her makeup was a smoky eye of purple, black and a dark grey with black eyeliner and mascara. Finally she fixed her hair to look slightly messy, with a little curl. She took one last look in the mirror, smiled in approval as she grabbed her purse and keys from the counter and headed out the door.<p>

Charlotte was headed to Shreveport when her phone began ringing. She fumbled around in her purse trying to find it and eventually did.

"Hello?" Charlotte answered the phone.

"Hey, what took you so long to answer?"

"Sorry, Sam. I'm headed to work. Why, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, just sitting here in the office. Speaking of my office do you think you could do me a huge favor?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"When we have time, could you help me organize and everything?" Sam asked sheepishly.

"Of course, it will be just like back in the day when I would organize everything yours." Charlotte replied cheerily.

"Thanks, CJ."

"No problem, Lottie."

"How was your day?" Sam asked conversationally.

"Pretty good I guess. I ran into Sookie at the store."

Yeah, about that, Sookie said that it didn't seem like you liked her." Sam said curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte asked innocently.

"Sookie told me how you acted around her, like you didn't want to talk to her or anything."

"Ohhh." Charlotte replied defeated.

"Look, I'm not saying that you have to be best friends with her, but at least try to be a bit nicer. She was really worked up."

"I don't know about you, but I don't like being stalked like some kind of animal when I'm doing my grocery shopping. It is kind of hard to be nice to her when she is waiting to have chance with you. I've seen the way she looks at you, Sam, and I don't like it."

"She doesn't look at me any differently than the other guys in the bar."

"Sam don't play dumb you can't pull it off, there is no need to lie to me, I know ya'll had a thing in the past but obviously she still thinks that she has a chance to be with you again."

Sam chuckled on the other side of the line.

"What?" Charlotte asked confused.

"You think that I would leave you for Sookie?"

"Well… there is always that possibility…" Charlotte said hesitantly.

Sam chuckled again.

"Sam?" Charlotte asked uneasily.

"You are crazy; you know I wouldn't do that to you."

Charlotte replied with a nervous laugh, "Yeah. Sorry, I guess I haven't been sleeping well the past couple of nights."

"Work?" Sam asked worried.

"Yeah. It's been pretty crazy the past few days."

Charlotte heard someone yell in the background.

"Well, I hope everything works out and you are able to get some rest. I got to take care of a few things here. See you tomorrow?"

"Thanks and no problem. I'll see you tomorrow if everything goes according to plan, but if something comes up I'll text or call to let you know." Charlotte replied smiling at the thought of seeing Sam for the majority of the day.

"Just let me know what's going on. Love you."

"Love you too, Lottie. I'll keep you posted."

Charlotte closed her phone as she pulled into the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe you, using that poor girl." Pam commented with her hands on her hips.

"When did you start caring that I use humans for business gains?" Eric retorted without looking up from his paperwork.

"I'm not saying I care, just that she might have grown on me over the past two years."

Eric smirked and looked up at Pam.

"You can be a heartless bastard sometimes." Pam replied as she crossed her arms.

Eric laughed, "So everyone keeps telling me."

"Will she betray us though; when she finds out that you are only using her to get to what you want?" Pam asked in a serious tone.

"That doesn't matter." Eric said narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I think it does because I don't think you could harm her, even if you needed to."

"Are you suggesting that I have irrational feelings for a _human_?" Eric accused with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not suggesting anything, but it sounds as if you are. If I was suggesting anything it would be that you are growing _attached_." Pam replied with a smile.

Eric shook his head and returned to his paperwork, "Pamela, there is no way it would work out between her and I."

"I didn't say anything about you and her becoming a packaged deal. Just because people say it won't work, that doesn't mean you won't try to make it work. After all you are Eric Northman you get what you want, no matter the cost."

Eric just smiled and asked, "Let her in will you, Pam?"

Pam opened the door as Charlotte raised her hand to knock.

Pam looked over her attire, "Well, don't you look yummy enough to eat."

At Pam's comment Eric looked up from the papers in time to see Charlotte give a small smile and color grace her cheeks. "Thanks, Pam. You and Eric have exceptional taste." Eric stood and walked to the front of his desk as he motioned for her to take a seat. Charlotte obeyed and sat in one of the comfy leather chairs.

"What do you have for me this time?" Eric asked as Pam slipped behind his desk and began looking in a drawer for something.

"Nothing much, really. Bon Temps stays pretty quiet."

"That is until someone with the last name of Stackhouse gets involved in things." Eric mentioned with a slight smirk.

A look of disgust crossed over Charlotte's face at the mention of Stackhouse. Eric noticed the look, "I haven't seen that facial expression very often."

"Let's just say I don't particularly care for Sookie." Charlotte replied tightly.

"Was what that spark of hatred I felt earlier?" Eric asked with pride lacing his voice.

"I always knew I liked her." Pam commented as she closed the desk drawer and walked out of the room.

Charlotte smirked at Pam's comment. Sometimes it can be hard to tell how Pam and Eric feel about someone because of their demeanor. In the two years that was probably the nicest thing Pam ever said to her. Charlotte counted this as a small victory; the larger victory was the fact that they had not killed her. Then again she had not given them a legitimate reason to. Eric's voice drew her back from her thoughts.

"Charlotte, fokusera." (focus)

"Ja, jag ӓr ledsen."(Yes, I'm sorry) Charlotte replied slightly shaking her head and focusing on Eric.

A smile crossed Eric's face at Charlotte replying to him in Swedish.

"Myckey bra, har du lӓrt dig under de seaste två åren." (Very good, you have learned over the past two years.)

"Tack, Eric." (thank you) Charlotte replied returning the smile, "It is a very pretty language."

"It is and Sweden itself is beautiful. Remind me to take you there someday, of course it is not as beautiful as it was in the past, but it is in some places."

"I'll have to take you up on that over." Charlotte replied smoothing down what little material covered her thighs.

"I hope you will, otherwise I wouldn't have offered it." Eric replied looking down at her.

Charlotte bit her lip as Eric crouched down in front of her.

"Charlotte." Eric said in almost a whisper.

Charlotte looked up and was mesmerized by his beautiful blue eyes.

"After we are finished talking, you won't remember anything said after this point. Do you understand?" Eric asked keeping eye contact.

"Yes, of course." Charlotte replied, entranced by Eric.

"Good. Now, why do you not like Sookie?" Eric asked rather intrigued with Charlotte's feelings toward the blonde waitress.

"She's trying to get back with Sam every chance that she gets. Although, they didn't have anything to begin with and she seems to be in everyone's business. Besides what kind of name is Sookie anyways? "

Eric softly laughed, "I see. Why don't you tell me how Sam is doing?"

"He's doing good, working as usual."

"And how is business going for him?"

"Pretty good, I guess we don't really talk about it. Today he asked me if I come in and organize all of the files and everything. Come to think of it he seemed kind of stressed the past couple of days."

"Do you know why he's stressed?"

"No, but he has been getting phone calls lately and ignoring them."

"Do you know who the phone calls are from?"

"Nope, he just dismisses the question every time I ask."

"Did you agree to organize everything?"

"Yes, I'd do anything for Sam."

"Of course you would." Eric said as he leaned up, placed his hand on the back of Charlotte's head and kissed her on the forehead.

Eric took his place in front of his desk, "Alright, Charlotte."

Charlotte snapped from the trance and smiled at Eric.

"So, when is the best time to visit Sweden?"

"First, I have some business deals and issues to close and then we can start making plans." Eric replied returning the smile.

Charlotte nodded and stood. Even with her heels on, Eric stood a good foot or two taller than her. That was the first thing that she noticed about him, he did not have to vocally command attention because his frame did that for him. Although, standing at six foot four and being very attractive made him stand out in any crowd. Charlotte's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Eric staring intently at her.

"Hmm?" Charlotte asked turning her attention back to Eric.

"You seem to be absent minded tonight." Eric commented raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I suppose I am out of it. Don't worry; it won't affect my work, Eric." She said flashing him a smile.

"Good. I need you focused, tonight."

Charlotte nodded and turned to leave, but was stopped by Eric.

"You need to drink." Eric whispered in her ear from behind her as he produced his wrist which was bleeding from two puncture marks.

Charlotte did not say anything, but slightly turned her head to face him and gave him a small smile. He returned the smile as she turned back to his wrist, lifted it to her lips and began to drink. Eric leaned his head back and let his fangs elongate as he felt Charlotte's tongue against his wrist. Charlotte did not like the thought of drinking blood, but she knew that drinking Eric's was vital to her survival, so she toughed it out and drank from him every once in a while when Eric felt their bond weaken. This was the first time that he had reacted this way to her 'feeding' off of him. Usually he was calm and it did not faze him, but this time not only had his fangs elongated but he was emitting a moan or two from behind her. She was sure that when she pulled away from his arm, when his wound healed, and toward him she brushed against something she should not have. Charlotte turned to face Eric who was now shifting his gaze to her, and the feeling of extreme sexual attraction hit her. She was hoping it was his blood, there was no way on a normal day, she would even think about pushing him onto his desk and having passionate sex with him. As images of what she wanted him to do to her flashed through her mind, she noticed that she was slowly wiping his blood from her lips and that Eric was staring intently at her. Charlotte's breath hitched as realization hit her and she dropped her hand. _Was he thinking the same thing? _Charlotte thought to herself and then her eyes met his, _Oh no, he is thinking of something much worse._

She gave a small jump as she felt Eric's thumb lightly brush the rest of his blood of her lips. He gave a small laugh at her reaction, his lust filled eyes back to their mischievous blue. "Don't worry, Charlotte. Although, I would love to lay you on my desk and make you my lover, I will resist the urge to do so." He replied with a smirk on his face as he walked back to the desk. Charlotte stood there somewhat shocked about the words that he had just stated.

"Don't act like you weren't thinking about it, Charlotte. I _felt_ it." Eric said as he began looking in the drawers of his desk.

Charlotte blushed and casually looked around his office as she asked, "What do you need me to do tonight? More filing and organizing?" Charlotte asked as Eric walked in front of her.

"No, I have something else in mind." Eric replied as he gently pulled a section of her hair back and bobby-pinned it.

Charlotte stood still as Eric continued fixing her hair. "What is it?"

"I was hoping that you would stand with me tonight." He said casually as he started on the other side of her hair.

"That's Pam's place though." Charlotte replied hesitantly.

"She is working the door tonight and won't mind." Eric said moving a section of her bangs to frame her face and allowed his fingers to trail down her cheek.

"I'm not sure, Eric. I don't feel that it is my place." Charlotte replied offering a small smile.

"Since you've been here, you've been cooped up back here, with the occasionally bar tending role." Eric replied as he inspected his work.

Charlotte released a small sigh as she looked at the ground; she knew that there was no point in arguing with Eric because he would always win. "Of course, Eric. I'll do it since you want me to."

"Good." Eric replied looming over her. Charlotte's gaze shifted back to him and her heart seemed to be lodged in her throat as he tipped her face further up to meet his gaze.

Her pulse quickened and her breath caught as Eric ran a finger over her lips and leaned down. He slightly opened his mouth as if to say something, but was stopped by Charlotte meshing their lips together. Eric was not hesitant to respond; his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. There was a part of Charlotte's mind that was telling her this was absurd, after all she belonged to Sam. Did she not? Sure he had not said it aloud, but his actions showed it, then again Eric's actions also suggested that he too cared deeply for her. The question was if Eric really cared for her. She pushed these thoughts and questions from her mind and focused at the task on hand-a tall blonde Viking vampire. Who also happened to be her boss. She abruptly pulled away from him with her hands were fisted in his ridiculously soft hair.

"Is there a problem?" Eric asked huskily with a twinge of irritation in his voice.

"This." Charlotte replied in a cracked voice as she untangled her hands from his hair.

"There is nothing wrong here." Eric reassured as leaned down and kissed her.

His tongue swept inside her mouth as one hand slowly moved up her back. Charlotte was taken aback, and when realization hit she tried to pull away. Eric was not forcibly keeping her from moving away, it was as if part of her did not. Eventually the rational part overruled her desires and she pulled away from the kiss, but his arms still held her in place.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I just can't do this." She said fisting his shirt.

When he did not say anything, she turned her face up to look at him. She was met with an expressionless face, but a seemingly cryptic emotion swirled in his eyes. She sighed as laid her head against his chest and his arms pulled her closer to him.

"It's fine." He mumbled into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

A small cynical laugh erupted from Charlotte. "Thanks but I know it's not." She replied smiling into his chest. Eric felt the smile and rubbed her back and then reluctantly released her. She looked up as he released her and smirked.

"I messed up your hair." She said as she reached up and began attempting to smooth it back, but his height made it quite a challenge. Eric noticed and sat down in one of the leather chairs, making it much easier for Charlotte to reach.

"I think you should cut it a bit." She thought aloud as she finished fixing his hair.

Eric just smiled as she walked around back in front of him as he stood.

"We should get going." Eric replied standing and extending his hand.

"Of course, we must not keep the audience waiting." Charlotte replied smiling and taking his hand.

Eric interlaced their fingers as he led her out of the office and into Fangtasia.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple nights later Charlotte was sitting in the middle of Sam's office floor, trying to arrange receipts and invoices that were strewn across the floor.

"Hey, how you doing?" Sam asked as he sidestepped around the piles and loose papers.

Charlotte glared at him for a second before attempting to return to filing. Sam chuckled as he crouched down behind her.

"Sorry, I had to put you through this." He said setting his chin on her shoulder.

"Psh, whatever. You knew you had this stuff in no order what so ever." She teased as she turned her head to look at him.

He released a laugh as he leaned in and kissed her. Charlotte allowed if for a second or two and then pulled away.

"Sam, I have work to do." She laughed as she shuffled papers.

"It can wait." Sam whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That is the reason why it is this bad. You always put things off." Charlotte replied as she leaned into him and began looking through a new stack of papers.

Sam took the papers from her and tossing them into the air.

"Sam!" she exclaimed as she reached up and tried to catch the papers.

Sam caught her hands and drew them to his chest as his arm wove around her and kissed her passionately.

After a minute or two, Sam was the one to pull away. "What do you say about skipping out and heading over to your place?"

"Why mine?" Charlotte asked a little confused.

"Why not? We are always at mine."

"But my place is a mess." She replied shaking her head.

"The only room I'm interested is the bedroom." Sam replied smirking at her.

Charlotte could not help but laugh and agree to it. Sam released her hands and stood up. Charlotte began to pick up the papers but was stopped by Sam, "I will clean it up later, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked as she stood up.

"Yes, I can do some things. Contrary to what people think." He replied with a smile.

Charlotte laughed as she draped Sam's arm over her shoulder. They walked out of the office and tried to sneak out the back to Sam's truck but they were stopped by Lafayette.

"Boss man, I _know_ you _ain't_ sneaking around with that fine beyotch."

Charlotte turned to see who had addressed her as a 'beyotch', ready to give him a piece of her mind. Lafayette was wearing black do rag, a gold sequin shirt with black jeans. He was also wearing a few bracelets, a huge jewel incrusted fleur-de-lis belt buckle, long fake eyelashes and shimmery eye shadow. Any comment that Charlotte was ready to say was silence.

"As a matter of a fact, I am Lafayette. You are in charge, have a nice night!" Sam replied smiling as he continued to lead Charlotte out.

Lafayette's complaint was drowned out with the closing of the door and Charlotte whispering to Sam. "Is he gay?"

Sam laughed, "Yes, and a '_fine damn mother fucking cook_.'" The last part of the sentence was said in his best impression of Lafayette.

Charlotte laughed as she reached his truck and they climbed in.

Sam made the drive to Charlotte's house on the outskirts of town fairly quickly. As they were walking up to the porch, Sam scooped Charlotte up in his arms and twirled her around. The evening seemed to be filled with their laughter. Finally Charlotte was able to catch her breath, "Sam, that's enough!"

"Okay, okay." Sam laughed as he carried her up the steps of the porch. He gently sat her down and helped her unlock the door.

"Just ignore the mess. Do you want something to drink?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

Sam followed her and after she took a drink from her glass, he took it from her and finished drinking it. She laughed as he sat the glass on the counter behind her and leaned down to kiss her. This time there was no holding back. She explored what seemed like every inch of his mouth with her tongue. Sam had  
>to pull away for a second to catch his breath, she was already working on unbuttoning his shirt and pulling him toward the bedroom.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte laid curled up beside Sam and was awoken by a soft noise. She laid in bed trying to figure out what could have made the sound. She did not hear it again, but decided to investigate anyway. She glanced at the clock as she quietly slipped out of bed._ '3:30? What the hell, I should be asleep not chasing a phantom noise, I probably dreamed it anyways.' _She thought as she grabbed her red silk robe from the chair and slid it on. She tied the sash loosely when she crept out the door and closed it lightly behind her. Charlotte let out a breath as the door quietly clicked, when she turned around and nearly screamed.

"If you answer the door like this, I should come around more often." Eric commented as lightly ran his fingers down her chest.

Charlotte swatted his hand away and she wrapped the robe tighter around her. "What are you doing here, Eric?" She whispered harshly while motioning him to away from the bedroom.

"I called and texted you multiple times." Eric replied while walking into the living room.

"It's three thirty in the morning. Could it not wait?"

"Obviously not, otherwise I would have waited until tomorrow night." Eric said dryly. Charlotte looked at Eric and rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. Eric smiled and followed her. "Nothing has happened much in Bon Temps since we last talked."

"I'd say something happened." Eric accused with a raised eyebrow as he watched her opened the fridge and picked up a TruBlood.

"Does he know you have that in your fridge?"

"Who?" Charlotte asked as she turned around to face Eric.

"Merlotte, I know he's in your room."

"What I do on my personal time I don't have to report to you."

"It's more like _who_ you do and that is nowhere in the contract. I said anything you observe has to be reported. Personal happenings are included in that."

Charlotte could not help but chuckle at his statement as she handed him the TruBlood.

He looked down at the bottle in her hand, "You can't be serious."

Charlotte gave Eric a look of disapproval and was met by his devilish grin.

"Fine." Charlotte said defeated as she pulled her hair back.

Eric did not move toward her.

"Well." Charlotte said impatiently.

"You reek of him. I can't feed with his foul odor radiating off of you."

Charlotte let her hair back down and muttered something about Eric being high maintenance as she walked off to the bathroom on the other side of the house. She flipped on the light switch and turned to face Eric, or so she thought, he was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged it off as she turned on the hot water and allowed it to warm up as she grabbed a towel from the closet and placed it on the towel rack. She closed the door and slid out of her robe into the shower. She had just started washing her body when she sighed and addressed Eric, "Eric, what are you doing?"

"Just looking at what you have done to the place, it's very nice. I love the way you express your personality décor wise."

Charlotte started shampooing her hair as she replied, "You don't even know my personality."

"Charlotte, that hurt. You know I have an interest in you, it is not my fault if you don't share a lot with me." Eric accused.

Charlotte did not reply, instead she rinsed the shampoo from her hair. It was not until after she finished rinsing the conditioner from her hair before she started the conversation again.

"Why do you want to feed off me tonight? I'm sure there are other women that would kill to have you drink from them."

When there was not a reply for some time, she turned off the water and pulled the shower curtain back enough to stick her head out a look around. When she did not see Eric, she grabbed the towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around her as she stepped out of the shower. She tiptoed her way into the living room, looking for him.

"Eric?" She quietly called out a bit on edge.

"You can always tell me no." He whispered into her ear.

"DAMN IT, ERIC!" She exclaimed as she turned to face him.

"You're going to wake him up if you don't keep your voice down." Eric noted as he looked down at Charlotte.

"Well if you wouldn't sneak up on me like that, then I wouldn't have to scream." She replied hotly.

"If you would learn to trust me…" He trailed off as he held up her robe for her.

She gave him a stern look as she turned around and slipped off the towel and allowed Eric to slide the robe on her.

"See? That didn't hurt a bit, did it?"

She did not say anything as she pulled the sash tight around herself and knotted it.

"I have all eternity, to convince you." He whispered while he wrapped his arms around Charlotte.

She pulled away from him and turned to face him, "No, you don't. I won't be living that long."

Eric smiled as he placed one hand on the wall and moved a bit closer to her. "This is true, so stop wasting your time."

"Its' my time and I will do with it as I please, Eric Northman." She stated as she looked up into his bright blue eyes.

Eric laughed softly, "That right there, that fire, is the reason why I like you and chose you for the job."

Charlotte's tension eased and her gaze fell from him. Eric was smiling as he tipped her face to his and kissed her forehead. Charlotte closed her eyes and found herself wrapping her arms around Eric and quickly dropped them.

"I could show you so much, Charlotte if you will let me." He said as he touched her face.

"You still want to feed?" She asked as her voice cracked and stepped away from him.

"If you will allow me to, you don't have to agree to this." Eric said as he came up behind her.

Charlotte pulled her hair to the right and slid the robe slightly off her left shoulder so he had a clear view of her neck.

"Let me love you, Charlotte." He said as he slowly wrapped his arms around her

"Eric, you're my boss and I'm with Sam." She said exasperated.

Eric disregarded her reply as he breathed into her ear, "I will show you passion you've never seen. You have no idea what smelling your blood and imagining you shouting my name does to me."

"Eric…" Charlotte trailed off as he took her right hand in his left.

"This won't hurt, ӓlskling." He said and then kissed her neck.

She let out a small gasp as his lips left her skin and heard the click as he elongated his fangs. He bit into her neck and savored the taste of her blood flowing into his mouth. She let out a small moan as he pulled her closer to him and emitted an aroused moan. Her left hand went to the back of his head and urged him to suck harder. He pulled his teeth from her neck, his mouth covered with her blood and smiled at her as she turned to look at him.

"You taste amazing." He said huskily and licked his lips.

Charlotte laughed as she leaned into him and touched one of his fangs.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sam exclaimed from the hallway, dressed in only his jeans.

Charlotte's mouth fell open as she looked at Sam.

"It's not what you think, Merlotte." Eric said stoutly as he retracted his fangs.

"Sam-" Charlotte started when Eric moved her out of the way as Sam lunged at them.

Charlotte's eyes widen in horror as an audible crack came from Sam's fist making contact with Eric's jaw

Eric slowly turned to face Sam as his fangs elongated again and he said with a sneer, "Not a smart move, Merlotte."

As Sam was preparing to throw another punch, Eric grasped his wrist and effortlessly tossed him to the right, causing him crash into the couch and tumble over the back. The shattering of glass indicated that he had hit the coffee table.

"That was one of my favorite coffee tables." Eric muttered as he began to stalk toward Sam.

Charlotte grabbed his arm and before she could say anything Eric replied, "I won't hurt him…Much."

Sam struggled to his feet, shaking off the glass and took a defensive stance toward Eric, who was now moving in his direction.

Sam was unable to deflect the blow that Eric landed to Sam's ribs. Charlotte cringed as the cracking of ribs seemed to echo through the room and then Sam crumpled to the ground, crying out in pain.

Eric stood above Sam and grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled his head back. "You're lucky; normally I would have killed you by now. I thought you would have learned from last time, Merlotte." Eric said through gritted teeth and stood up as he released Sam's hair causing his face to hit the ground.

"ENOUGH!" Charlotte yelled as she jumped in between them.

"Move." Eric growled.

"Eric, no." Charlotte said with a determined gleam in her eye.

Eric did not step back, but retracted his fangs.

Charlotte turned to Sam and offered to help him up, but he quickly swatted her hand away and got up himself.

When Sam stood, Charlotte moved toward him but he stepped away from her. "No, stay the fuck out of my damn life. I'm through with you, Charlotte!" Sam exclaimed as tears rimmed his eyes and he opened the door and walked out.

Charlotte just stared at the door as tears rolled down her face. She turned to Eric also staring at the door. His eyes shifted toward her, "I don't think you are going to get anything through to him tonight, ӓlskling."

Charlotte quickly closed the gap between them and threw herself into his arms.

"He won't understand, he won't even try." She sobbed into his chest.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow night, don't worry about anything." He said looking down at her.

She looked up at him with tears rolling down her face and he cupped her face with his hand and wiped the tears with his thumb.

"I want you to stay with me tonight, if you don't mind." Eric requested, rubbing her arm.

Charlotte just nodded then laid her head on his chest and began crying again.

Eric enveloped her in his arms and kissed her head.


	11. Chapter 11

-The next day-

As Sookie was wiping down the bar counter, she looked down at her watch and noticed it was almost time to leave. Her gaze was quickly shifted tot eh front door as Sam stormed in.

"Hey." Sookie said uneasily.

"Hey yourself." He stated through gritted teeth.

"Sam Merlotte, don't talk to her that way!" Arlene said as she walked by.

"Keep your damn nose in your own business Arlene. I'll talk to whoever I want however I want. It's my fucking bar and if you don't like it, you can take your ass somewhere else." Sam snapped.

Arlene was too stunned to reply.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Sookie asked with a confused look.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is fucking perfect."

"Well it doesn't sound like it." Arlene sneered as she walked away.

Sam ignored Arlene's comment and reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

"Sam-"

"Don't start with me, Sookie." Sam said before he took a swig from the bottle.

"If you want to talk about-"

"I don't want to talk about how my goddamn girlfriend is cheating on me Eric-fucking-Northman." Sam snarled.

Sookie did not have a chance to reply before Sam turned and tramped to his office.

Arlene, with an order in hand, stopped by Sookie as they watched Sam stalk to his office.

"I would cheat on him too if he treated her like he does us." She replied as she shook her head.

Sookie could not help the small smile that crossed her lips. "Well, I've got to get going Arlene. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be careful, see you tomorrow." Arlene replied smiling and taking the order to the table.

* * *

><p>Sookie walked across the parking lot to her car, she remembered seeing a sticky note with an address wispily written on it. It was a long shot, but she was going to take her chance in order to give Charlotte a piece of her mind. As she got into her car and pulled out of the parking lot, she noted the darkening sky; a storm was eminent. The address was on the outskirts of Bon Temps and secluded from everything, but growing up in the small town she could find her way around blind folded. She pulled into the driveway, quickly got out of the car and trotted to the front porch. She gingerly knocked on the door and was soon greeted by Charlotte with a half empty bottle of whiskey in her hand.<p>

"Sookie? What are you doing here?" She asked as she shifted a bit uneasily.

"Oh, I just came over to talk." She replied tightly.

A look of defeat clouded Charlotte's face as she swung open the door, "Sam ran his mouth did he-Asshole. It's not what he makes it to be."

Sookie just raised an eyebrow at her response as she walked into the house.

"Go ahead and have a seat, I know this is going to take a while." Charlotte gestured to the couch in the living room. "Need something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine thank you." Sookie replied sternly looking at her.

"Well, what did Sam say? That I'm cheating on him with Eric?" Charlotte asked as she sat down in the chair and swung her legs over the arm.

"Not word for word, but yes." Sookie replied as she watched Charlotte take another long swig from the bottle.

Charlotte sighed, "That's not what is going on! I work for Eric, I have for two years and he dropped by to check on me. He was hungry so I was pretty much obligated to let him feed…"

Sookie tried to read the thoughts racing through Charlotte's mind but they were fogged over and jumbled with alcohol.

"Then to make matters worse, Sam goes after Eric. They have a brawl, breaking the table and Lord knows what else. Before I could explain anything Sam stormed out not wanting to listen to anything I had so say."

Sookie just narrowed her eyes at her, trying to see any telltale signs of lying.

Charlotte leaned her head back into the crook of the chair, "I wouldn't do anything intentionally to hurt Lottie. I love him." At the last part, her eyes began watering and she quickly wiped them away.

Sookie began to soften toward Charlotte, realizing that the last sentence was heartfelt.

"Sorry, I know you don't want to hear all this. I figured you were here though because Sam was worked up and you like him and everything-I know ya'll had a thing at one point in time. I also was lectured on how I needed to be nicer to you, and not jeopardize what Sam has made for himself here…" She replied finishing the bottle, placing it next to another empty one and picking up another.

Sookie just slightly nodded.

"I've tried to keep his secrets, but there are so many of them and it is hard to keep a Shifter under wraps during a full moon phase-"

Sookie's interest was piqued and she momentarily forgot she was mad at Charlotte.

"A what?" she asked leaning forward.

"A Shape Shifter. You haven't heard of them? I thought fairies would know stuff like that." Charlotte said before she took another long drink form the bottle.

"What?! How did you-"

"Sookie, it's fine. You're little secret is safe with me. It's not like I'd sell you out to every vampire in the neighboring parishes." Charlotte teased.

"Eric told you didn't he?!" Sookie asked slightly enraged.

"Oh, don't blame him Sookie. Being an intimate part of the workings in his business I am privy to a lot of information."

Sookie just nodded thinking that she would deal with Eric later. "Fine, if you say so. What is a Shape Shifter?"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, I'm all scattered…" Charlotte said trailing off.

Sookie just scooted to the edge of her seat on the couch, waiting for Charlotte's explanation.

"Well a Shifter can change into an animal at will, but mandatory during the full moon."

"Really?! That actually explains a lot…" Sookie replied putting the pieces together.

"Yeah, they all have one animal that is easiest to shift to. Sam's is a collie, cutest thing you ever did see."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me." Sookie said slightly upset.

"Don't get upset with him. Shifters are very secretive and not really accepted in a lot of societies. Sam just wanted to fit in, which is why you can't tell him because he will kill me for telling you."

Sookie just ignored the last part because the rage of Sam not being fully honest with her when she was completely an open book to him.

"Well I need to get going." Sookie said standing up.

"What's the big rush, we were bonding and everything." Charlotte said laughing.

"Yes it was nice. We will have to do it some other time." Sookie replied with a genuine smile.

"It's a plan. See you later, Sookie. Be careful."

"Thanks I will. You too though and lay off the alcohol, huh?" She said as she opened the door and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam let out an angry breath as he slammed his office door behind him and was enveloped in darkness. Without thinking or aiming, he threw the whiskey bottle. It would have shattered against the wall above his desk but it was caught.

"I see that temper hasn't improved."

"What the hell?" Sam asked as he turned on the light switch by the door.

Eric held the whiskey bottle on the arm rest as he swiveled around in the chair to face Sam. A brief look of shock and slight horror crossed Sam's face as a smirk graced Eric's lips.

Sam tried to recover, "Do you want me to kick your ass?"

Eric chuckled in his reply, "Sam you know I will win. I'm here to discuss two things, business and Charlotte."

Sam face scrunched in disgust at mention of Charlotte. "I think it is pretty clear that there is nothing else to discuss on Charlotte, you've already had your dirty fangs in her."

Eric just raised an eyebrow and continued, "On the subject of business, I am not one to look kindly upon someone ignoring my phone calls especially when I wake up in the middle of the day to make them."

"I'm busy." Sam retorted.

Eric narrowed his eyes as if to hold back a witty remark. "A return call wouldn't kill you; in fact it might save your life. Keep that in mind, Merlotte."

Eric placed the bottle onto the desk and stood. "You owe me Merlotte and I'm expecting payment _very_ soon."

"Yeah, well what if I don't pay up?" Sam asked glaring at him.

"Let's not think about that shall we. You might not like the outcome." Eric replied in a grave voice.

Sam opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by Eric.

"You will make the full payment or suffer the consequences. We know that you can't and don't want to afford them." Eric paused letting that sink in and then continued, "As for the Charlotte matter, you have to reason to be mad at her. If you want to mad at someone it would be me, I forced her to let me feed. For about two years she had been working for me and our relationship is strictly professional-"

"I didn't know professionalism included sleeping with you employees." Sam sneered.

"This is coming from the employer who tried sleeping with all his waitresses. At least I haven't been rejected." Eric replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sam was searching for a comeback when Eric continued, "I have not slept with Charlotte. For some reason she is attracted to you, and I respect that-"

"You can have that filthy, cheating whore for all I care." Sam hissed, turning his attention from Eric.

In a split second, Eric had Sam by the collar of his shirt and pinned against the wall. Eric's fangs flashed in the dim light. "She is _not_ a 'filthy, cheating whore'! She loves you and love is something rare to find; you have no idea how lucky you are. If you're not going to value her emotions, then don't drag her along for the ride. She needs someone to watch over her. I will _always_ protect her, Sam Merlotte, so I suggest you do nothing to hurt her physically or emotionally."

Sam's reply was interrupted by Sookie entering the office. Eric quickly dropped Sam and disappeared.

Sookie did not seem to notice that Eric had been in the office because she addressed Sam with a stern tone.

"Sam, what the hell?! I have been nothing but honest with you and you are keeping secrets."

"What are you talking about Sookie?" Sam asked confused as he smoothed his shirt.

"Don't act dumb! You're a Shifter."

Sam looked at her stunned, "Sookie, you're not making any sense. There are no such things as Shifters."

Sookie just glared at him with her arms crossed.

Sam realized that there was no way to get out of this one.

"Who told you?" Sam asked defeated.

"Obviously not you." Sookie replied sharply.

"Sookie, I-"

Sookie held up her hand. "I don't want to hear it Sam. You've kept things from me and I don't expect you to come clean now. The fact is that I know and I'm upset because you didn't trust me enough to tell me. I understand how hard it can be, but at least I told you about my issue with reading minds."

"Charlotte told you, did she?" Sam asked in a heated tone. _I can't believe this! She is always trying to ruin everything I get going for me! She lures me back, only to be sneaking around behind my back with a fucking vampire and then slaughters the image I've created by tell my secrets to anyone that asks-_

"You haven't even been listening to me?!" Sookie exclaimed, "This is unbelievable, you love her and yet you are completely blind to that fact. You are only mad at her because you want to feel some other emotion towards her."

"I don't love her, how can I love someone that is always running out on me and I can't trust?" Sam retorted.

Sookie sighed in defeat. "There is no winning with you is there. Sam Merlotte always has to be the winner, the one that is always right. I don't see what Charlotte or I saw in you, Sam."

"What is that supposed to mean?' Sam asked confused.

"Never mind, I suggest you go talk ya'll's problem out. She's drinking pretty heavily." Sookie said as she turned and let his office.

Sam just stood in the middle of his office, staring at the door.


	13. Chapter 13

By now, it had begun to storm heavily and Charlotte had stopped drinking about an hour earlier. After Sookie left, she had taken her advice and placed all the alcohol back into the cabinet. 'Drinking isn't going to fix the problem or numb my mind after this point.' Charlotte thought as began cleaning. There was not much to clean or organize since she kept everything pretty neat, but there were corners and crevices that dust tended to collect quickly. She was in the middle of removing the books from in entertainment center to clean the shelves when she thought she heard a knock at the door. She paused for a second to listen for another one, but when there was not, she wrote it off as the storm. The books where now piled in the floor as she began to wipe the dust from the back of the shelves when she heard the sound again only louder.

She glanced toward the door and took a deep breath. "Sam, go away! I don't feel like seeing or talking to you!" She exclaimed at the door and then turned her attention back to cleaning. A few seconds after her outburst the knocking continued. Charlotte exhaled loudly as lights flickered and she stalked toward the door. She did not look through the peep hole in the door, instead she flung it open saying, "Sam, go the hell away! I-"

She stopped in midsentence when she realized it was not Sam she was yelling at. She did not know who the person she had just yelled at, they were wearing dark clothes, which were soaked form standing out in the storm, and their face was hidden underneath a hood. She was about to ask who the individual was when the lights when out and his dark voice seemed to freeze her blood.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of that fucker Merlotte after I take care of you."

Charlotte stood in the doorway petrified with fear and unbelief as memories of her childhood flashed before her eyes. There was no way that the man that had done many horrible things to her for multiple years could be standing in front of her again. She managed to choke, "No…" before her father lunged at her.

She was pushed back into the living room and into the piles of books as her father straddled her and pulled a rope from his jacket pocket.

He leaned forward and sneered, "Do you honestly think that you can get away from me?"

Charlotte tried to recover from the shock; she was no longer the small defensive child that she once was. The instinctive reaction was spitting in his face. He recoiled in shock for a second and had given her a chance to get free of him. She quickly ran into the kitchen, grabbing a knife from the block. Instead of crouching behind the island, like instinct told her, she propelled herself back into the living room in pursuit of the man who had ruined her life. _I'm not going down without a fight._ She thought as she looked around the living room for her father. She listened carefully, waiting for the slightest shuffling or breath. She was basically blind except for the irregular flashes of lighting. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for hints of his whereabouts when she heard him behind her, but she was not too quick because he hit her on the head with a blunt object and then shoved her, causing the knife to clatter to the ground. Her head hit the edge of a side table as she went down and she felt blood trickle down the side of her face.

"You are still the stupid girl you were years ago. Did I not teach you anything?" He asked lighting flashed and revealed his evil smile, the knife in one hand and the rope in the other.

Charlotte reached for the lamp on the side table and threw it at him. She could tell she missed by the sound of it crashing to the ground, she rolled over and tried to crawl away but was pulled back by her ankle. As she turned to kick free, she felt the rope loop around her neck and tighten. She tried to struggle, but the rope only tightened. Her turned her over onto her back as he said, "I want to see the life leave your eyes, you never should have lived this long." Her vision began to become blurry either due to the loss of blood or the lack of oxygen she did not know. One thing that she did know was that she was not going to be able to survive this time. Before she slipped away into the black abyss, she thought she saw a figure standing in the doorway and breathed Sam's name.


	14. Chapter 14

Eric came into the room and threw Charlotte's father against the wall and then wasted no time slitting his throat with the knife from the floor. He tossed it to the floor and turned his attention to Charlotte. He knelt beside her, moved the hair from her face and began talking to her.

"Charlotte."

Her eyes slowly opened, "Eric?" she croaked.

"Yes, now shh." He said as he lifted her into his lap and bit his wrist.

"Are you hurt? There's blood…" Charlotte trailed off.

Eric could not help but smirk at her, "No ӓskling, I am fine."

He leaned his wrist down toward her lips.

"I told you I would always protect you, Charlotte."

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since Sam heard or seen Charlotte. He had called multiple times a day and had even dropped by her house a couple of times, but still no word from her. Her phone soon stopped ringing and instead went straight to voicemail and her car was still parked outside the house. The second night there was no sign of Charlotte; Sam turned to what he viewed as drastic measures and called Eric. When Eric did not answer, he called Fangtasia to see if Pam or anyone knew anything. That again led to a dead end with Pam claiming to not know the whereabouts of either.<p>

Sam sat in his office with his head in his hands, racking his brain as to what happened to her or where she would be. Sam had been too focused and did not notice Sookie enter the office.

Sookie cleared her throat which caused Sam to jump.

"Sorry." Sookie said with a small smile.

"No problem, what's up Sookie?" Sam asked as he rubbed the side of his face.

"No word yet?"

Sam sighed, "No, I've looked everywhere I could think of."

"What about Eric?"

"When I called yesterday, he had been out of town."

"Well, do you think he could be back now?" Sookie asked as she looked at her watch it read eleven oh five, p.m.

"I don't know. Pam wasn't exactly helpful."

"I'll stay late tonight, why don't you see if Eric is back. He might know something." Sookie offered with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Sookie." He said as he grabbed his keys from the desk.

"No problem. Try to get some sleep though tonight, Sam. You are looking pretty bad."

Sam just smiled as he walked out the office door.

On the drive to Fangtasia Sam could not help thinking about what could have happened to Charlotte. Then a disturbing thought crossed his mind and seemed to freeze his blood, '_What if her dad found her…' _ Sam tried to shake the thought, after all Charlotte had reassured him that he was nothing to worry about. He was still unsteady when he pulled into Fangtasia parking lot. He turned off the car and waited for a second to collect his thoughts. He exited the car and walked into Fangtasia.

Pam was standing beside a throne at the back of the bar texting on her phone. Sam quickly crossed the bar to reach her.

"What are you doing here?" Pam asked with a raised eyebrow, not looking up from her phone.

"I came to talk to Eric."

Pam sighed obviously annoyed.

"He's currently busy, come back later." Pam replied looking up from her phone to give him a look that suggested there was no negotiating.

Sam was undeterred, "Pam it's really important."

"That doesn't change the fact that he is busy. If this is about the current subject of your human fetish, there is no sense in pursuing it."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked narrowing his eyes.

"Oh no, I almost let it slip." Pam said in her monotone voice, with a smirk as she turned around and walked off.

Sam stood there a second looking at her. Pam then turned around and lightly patted her thigh, "Well come along, puppy."

Sam was not thrilled at the inference, but swallowed his pride and followed Pam further back into the bar. They walked down a hallway with a couple doors and then at the end of the corridor Pam unlocked the door and began to descend a flight of stairs. As Sam neared the door, an overwhelming smell of blood, burning flesh and death hit him. Sam wrinkled his nose as he followed Pam down the stairs and he heard Eric.

"TELL ME!" Eric screamed.

"I…will…never tell…you anything, bastard." A weak voice replied.

"Eric, someone is here to see you." Pam said as they started down the second set of stairs.

"Damn it, Pamela. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Eric said exasperated.

His back was towards them, blocking the view of who else was present in the room. Sam could see that he was wearing a dark purple shirt and in his right, leather gloved hand he held a silver chain.

"He said it important and couldn't wait." Pam said as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Everyone puts themselves above everything else because they think they are high and mighty." Eric grumbled.

"Fine, tell him I will be up in a second once I finish up here." Eric said vexed.

"He's already here." Pam replied crossing her arms.

Eric turned to face them for the first time since they had entered. The front of him was splattered with blood and when he noticed Sam, his eyes darted to Pam.

"How many times have I told you to not bring anyone down here, unless they need to be interrogated?" Eric lectured as he walked towards them.

When Eric began to move he allowed a full view of the man he was 'interrogating.' He was shirtless and chained in the middle of the room. Blood dripped from his body, and his skin was burned around the wounds.

"Sorry, I tried to tell him you were busy." Pam replied.

"I'm sure you did." He replied as he pulled off the glove while keeping the end of chain wrapped in it. "Take over, Pam." Eric said as he handed it to her.

Pam slightly rolled her eyes but accepted the glove and chain and began to move toward the man.

Eric gestured Sam up the stairs. "If it is so important that you interrupt my play time, then I suppose I don't have time to clean up." Eric commented as he locked the door when they were outside the door. Sam did say anything, instead he just moved to the side in order for Eric to take the lead. Eric led them back down the hall about midway where he then turned and unlocked his office door.

"What is it, Merlotte?" Eric asked as he leaned against his desk and crossed his arms.

"It's about Charlotte." Sam relied as he closed the door.

"Pam did mention something about you calling earlier this week about that matter." He replied absentmindedly.

"Have you seen her?" Sam asked walking into the middle of the office.

"I've been busy the past couple of days."

"Pam said you were out of town, when I called." Sam replied trying to not begin pacing.

"I was in Sweden." Eric replied.

"I-" Sam began, but was interrupted by someone coming in the door.

"Here's your change of clothes, Eric." Charlotte replied as she swung open the door.

A look of horror closed her face as she seen Sam standing in the office.

"CJ!" Sam exclaimed as he moved toward her.

"Sam…." Charlotte trailed off as she made her way to Eric.

"I've been worried sick about you. Where have you been?" Sam asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I-" Charlotte began with a sorrowful voice but was interrupted by Eric.

"You don't have to lie to him." Eric replied softly to Charlotte as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Sam barked.

"Go ahead and show him what you are, Charlotte." Eric replied to Charlotte as he watched Sam.

A look of defeat crossed her face as she looked up at Sam who wore a discombobulated look. Eric felt her hesitation and slightly pressed himself closer to her. Charlotte then opened her mouth in reply, as an audible click filled the silent office and her sharp white fangs elongated.


End file.
